drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Grammy
Grammy is the sixth episode of Drake & Josh. It aired on February 22, 2004. Plot When Audrey, Walter and Megan leave the house for the weekend, Drake and Josh's hopes and dreams of a parent-free weekend are dashed when Josh's grandma comes to babysit, much to Drake's dismay and Josh's delight. Drake really wants to go to the Rock Shock concert with Scottie, Rina and Paul but his parents forbid it. even his bandmates can't go either because the tickets are all sold out. So they decided to hang out at Drake's house after Drake tells them that he is not allowed to go to the concert anyway. Then, Grammy gives Josh a $50 bill and gives Drake $2 off his next haircut and then Grammy tapes "lazy punk" on Drake's back when she's see a sign that said "itchy butt" on Josh's back (when it was really Megan who put it on.) Grammy makes a deal with Drake - if he beats her at a basketball game, he can go with his friends as long they do not go to Rock Shock. He wins, but breaks Grammy's promise and goes to the concert with his friends after Rina and Paul told him that they finally got tickets for the concert despite of the tickets being sold out. But once there, he finds out that the tickets his friends had are counterfeit because Scotty had recently photocopied the tickets and are detained. Drake calls Josh and make him promise not to tell Grammy about the problem he in. Unfortunately, Josh comes in with Grammy and Josh explained that Grammy found out because she was listening though the other phone in the kitchen which upsets Drake. Grammy had to pay a $200 fine to prevent Drake from going to jail and is disgusted after found out what he, Scottie, Rina and Paul had done. She inadvertently reveals that she let Drake win the basketball game so he could go out with his bandmates again. Drake doesn't believe her and decides to play again, under the condition that if he wins, no one tells his parents about the concert. However, if Drake loses, he has to tell his parents about Rock Shock. Drake loses the basketball game and is forced to tell his parents that he went to Rock Shock against their permission, Josh mentioned to Drake that his bandmates that he went to concert were been bailed out by Trevor and even his friends' own parents were also upset. Before his parents come home, Drake pays back Grammy the $200 she paid for the fine. Just as Drake was about to tell his parents about Rock Shock, Grammy stops him after seeing that Drake really felt sorry about what happened and instead tells them that Grammy beat him at basketball. Quotes Gallery See it here. Trivia *Grammy is played by Randee Heller, who also guest-starred on ALF and played Daniel's mother from The Karate Kid. *This is the only appearance of Grammy Nichols. *This is the last episode to feature Drake with spiky hair. *This episode marks the last appearances of Rina, Paul and Scottie. *'RUNNING GAG:' Josh keeps getting hit in the face by the basketball. *The events of this episode was never mentioned in Steered Straight *When Drake mentions that he was going to meet his friends at the coffee shop, he briefly mentions the brew note from the episode First Crush. 106 Category:Season One Category:Article stubs 06